


Teen Idol

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And also..., Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gemma and Rainbow are both characters in this, I am highkey projecting on every single person in this goddamn fic, I re-read Slow Show (by Mia_Ugly) and this happened, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalised Homophobia!!!, Is Not Just a River in Egypt, M/M, Should be a tag, Texting, also each chapter has a regrettes song that matches it, author is a lesbian and as such I suck at writing about men being attractive, because you know, cause IT'S MY MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND I GET TO CHOOSE THE MUSIC, cause y'know fuck the mage, chatfic, fuck the mage, gratuitous use of regrettes lyrics, i'm doing my best ok, idiots to lovers, no beta we burn like Natasha pitch, now with!, these fucking idiots, they're idiots, they're the writers of the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: “What?”“Yeah, your whole arc is like, you only fought me because you were trying to hide the fact that you were madly enamoured with me the whole time, and you kept going for Agatha the lovely to make me jealous and get my attention, it’s kind of genius actually. I guess last season we fought the Humdrum, this season we’re fighting the homophobes, huh Baz? Baz? Baz?”Oh, he was going to kill Cath Avery.~Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch has been acting since the age of five. Ever since his agent (or as he likes to call her, his ‘aunt’) took over his Mother’s agency and decided he would be her next big star. So when her old friends Gemma and Rain called her up, telling her they had ‘the biggest fantasy series since Harry Potter’ in the works, he knew that’s how he’d end up spending the next eight years of his life. Simon Salisbury had never thought he’d manage to be a star. But David Mage gave him an opportunity and he had to take it. He would say these past few years had been the best of his life, but when Baz Pitch is involved, that’s never really the case is it?
Relationships: Cath Avery/Levi, Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 43
Kudos: 67





	1. But you're a child, and it's kinda wild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 



> Only Francis McDormand can judge me

**Shep**

“Are we rolling?”

Shep hoisted the camera a bit higher, focusing on Cath’s smiling face. She beamed, as he gave her the thumbs up, before beginning to speak.

“Hello, Snow-heads! I’m Cath Avery, and this is a super-special sneak-peek into season 6 of The Snow Chronicles! Last week, we had you send in all of your burning questions, and so we’re going backstage to get some answers from Simon, Baz, Agatha, and Penny themselves!”

As Cath skipped through the doors and he leaped after her, camera-in-hand, Shep couldn’t help but marvel as they entered the studio once again. Even after working here for the last 4 years, he still felt like he was stepping on set for the first time. Perhaps to ‘normals’ as Gem called them, the studio would be nothing impressive, but working on this show was like stepping into a magical realm of its own. Just getting this job had been a dream come true. Cath and Shep had joined the show at basically the same time, after helping the cast and crew through several misadventures while filming parts of season 3 in the states. Cath, of course, had been in college when they hired her, but Shep was just a dumb kid, who had no idea what he was doing with his life. So when Rainbow offered him an internship, how could he say no? If you’d told 16-year-old Shepard that one day he’d be on a group chat with Simon Salisbury, Penelope Bunce, Baz Pitch, and Agatha freakin Wellbelove, he’d have laughed in your face. But now, those larger than life superstars were practically family.

As they stepped into the main set, Shep could see Baz and Simon locked in conversation, Penny sitting atop Simon’s shoulders, Agatha laughing next to Baz. Simon seemed to sense them coming and waved enthusiastically, seemingly forgetting that Penny was still perched on top of him, as the purple-haired girl flailed frantically and fell into the still giggling blonde’s arms as Simon bounded towards Cath, dragging Baz behind him.

“Crowley, Snow, one of these days, you’re gonna break someone’s limbs.” The taller boy quipped.

Simon simply shrugged and turned to the camera.

“Hi! I’m Simon, and this is our resident Vampire, Vampy Von Vamp-pants, but you can call him Bazzy-boo.”

“They cannot.”

“Are we doing interviews?” Agatha said over Baz’s shoulder, as she and Penelope made their way over to their small huddle.

“Yeah, Ags, we’re doing the twitter thing we sent out last week?” Cath replied as Penny not-so-discreetly tried to elbow Agath in the ribs.

“We’re doing the Q&A today?” The tall girl threw her head back and groaned. “No! I didn’t get enough time to spam the feed with blackmail questions about Baz.”

“Fuck you too, mate.”

“Firstly, Language, Baz,” Cath said, turning to Agatha, “Secondly, don’t worry, we have plenty of Baz blackmail.”

Baz scowled, but Penny and Agatha laughed, as Cath winked at the camera, and Simon linked arms with Baz, leading him closer to the camera.

“C’mon, guys, we better start soon, or Baz will probably kill me out of spite.” 

“Might not want to risk that,” Baz said, smiling wickedly at Simon. “I do know where you live, I could strangle you in your sleep.”

Shep took a step back, he’d seen first-hand how bad these two’s fights could get, and this was a new camera after all. But instead of glaring or shouting Simon just giggled (giggled!) and lay his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“You’d never, you love me too much.”

“Sure, Snow.”

Huh. Suppose they really had put that whole rivalry thing behind them.

“Ok,” Cath began to speak, pulling out a deck of notecards from her jacket. “I’m gonna read off some of the more popular questions, plus some of the one’s Gemma and Rainbow had the most fun reading mixed in for flavor. Ready?”

There was a hum of agreement from everyone, and so Cath began to read.

“This first one is for Baz and Agatha, a lot of fans were wondering when your guys’ new album is coming out?”

Agatha practically squealed with excitement, as she stepped towards Cath.

“Well, our new album, ‘Heaven in 2 And a Half Rooms’, is coming out on May 20th! You guys are gonna love it! We even convinced Simon and Penny to sing and play backup on a few tracks!”

“Wow, that sounds amazing! So do you think they might join you in the future as well?”

Baz opened his mouth to speak, probably to shoot down the notion, but before he could get a word in, Simon had already begun to answer.

“I sure hope so! It would be nice for us to collaborate outside of the Chronicles, y’know? Especially now that there are two seasons left.”

Shep couldn’t imagine the gang drifting apart after the show ended. He’d only known the cast for about 4 years now, but the four of them had practically grown up together. Even Simon and Baz, with all their bickering, cared for each other deeply in the end.

“Ok, next question, this one is for Pen,” Caths said, turning over the card. “Penny, what’s your hair secret?”

Agatha and Simon laughed at this, even Baz chuckled, as Penny smirked and replied.

“No idea. After the first season, Agatha made it her life’s mission to tame these curls. Other than the dye, I have no idea what goes into these gorgeous locks.”

Cath turned expectantly at Agatha, who only winks.

“A girl can never reveal her secrets.”

Cath chuckled, before moving on to the next question.

“This next one is for Simon and Baz.” She turned to the boys, as they straightened themselves up, bracing themselves for whatever was to come. “Your guys’ rivalry has been a thing of legend for a while now, but as of late, you guys seem friendlier? What’s the story there?”

Baz cleared his throat awkwardly, allowing Simon to speak for them both.

“Well, to be honest when we first came to set we absolutely fucking hated-”

“Language, Snow.” Baz gasped, feigning horror.

“- sorry, fucking ‘disliked’ each other.”

“But after a while, I guess we realized there was no point. We had the same friends and we do live together, and we didn’t really hate each other, I suppose, we just got off on the wrong foot-”

“You mean when you pushed me down the stairs?”

“I thought we agreed that you fell, and I had nothing to do with it?”

“We agree to disagree.”

Cath chuckled, and even Shep had to smile. Their rivalry really had been a waste of time, how could it not be, when they fit so well together as friends?

“Anyway, we decided one day to call a truce-”

“Meaning I tried to make friends and Baz stopped trying to avoid my cuddles.”

“And now he’s tolerable-”

“We’re best friends.”

Agatha was still laughing into Penny’s shoulder, while the bespectacled girl was fighting peals of laughter. Cath herself couldn’t stop laughing, as she tried to continue the conversation.

“Ok- Ok, ok, um, this one is a general question. In the show, you guys play Simon Snow, Basil the Grim, Penny the Wise, and Agatha the Beloved. Is there any reason why your characters' names are so similar to your real names?”

Penny spun around to look at her co-stars.

“Can I take this one?” She asked, continuing once her friends gave her a nod of approval. “Well, it’s a rather funny story, actually, but when we came onto the show, Gem and Rain had a vague sort of idea of the world they wanted to build and the story they wanted to tell, but they hadn’t decided what kind of people the characters would really be. So when we auditioned they just had us improv with different groups, and I guess we just clicked? And so Simon Salisbury became Simon Snow, Agatha Wellbelove became Agatha the Beloved, I, Penelope Bunce-”

“The almighty.” Baz cut in, high fiving Penny.

“-became Penny the Wise, and Baz Grimm-Pitch become Basil the Grimm.”

“I still wish they used his first name.” Simon moaned, pouting towards the camera.

“No.”

“Oh my god, can you imagine?” Agatha practically cackled.

“No one outside this room will ever know my first name, Wellbelove.”

“Are you sure?” Simon said, teasingly, wagging his eyebrows at a scowling Baz. “Are you sure of that Tyr-”

“NO ONE.” Baz reiterated. “Unless my dear roommate wants to disappear… mysteriously…”

“One day…” Simon muttered. The group went quiet for a bit, before Cath cleared her throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Anyway, uh moving on, oh, this next question is for me, actually… Shep, would you do the honors?”

Shep smiled.

“My pleasure.” He took the paper in his hands and read off the question. “Cath, we know that you used to be a superfan, and we know you work with the TSC team, and we can see you all over the cast and crew’s social media, but what exactly does your job entail?”

She cleared her throat, clutching her clipboard a little tighter before speaking.

“Well, I started off as Rainbow and Gemma’s personal assistant, but now I run errands across the set, organize fan-events, panels, etc; I also sit in on writer’s meetings, giving some input occasionally, proofreading and editing and whatnot.”

She reached over and took back the stack of cards, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. Shep smiled encouragingly, crew members like them didn’t usually get much attention, but of course, TSC was a unique show in many aspects. Cath herself had a decent social media following, and the two of them were often included in cast events (case in point: their ultra-crazy group chat)

“Well, I suppose we have time for one more question. So this one is for Agatha and Simon. Uhm, the fans wanna know, what’s going on with your relationship?”

Both Agatha and Simon seemed taken aback at this, with Simon blushing furiously and looking away from the camera, and Agatha unsteadily replying.

“Well, we tried dating, for a long, long time. It seemed only natural, y’ know? But I think that we realized that we were better as friends. We’ll always love each other, but it’s just a different sort of love that we share.”

Simon nodded, laying his head on Agatha’s shoulder, as Cath addressed the camera.

“Well, that’s all the time we have today! Remember you can always tweet your questions at either Shep or myself, and we’ll get you some answers, and make sure to tune next week, as we kick-off season 6 of… The Snow Chronicles!”

The cast waved into the camera one last time before-

[CUT!]


	2. I'll color in the picture, If you just draw the lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love with Simon was a gradual process. It started simple. Baz would just notice small things, like how when Simon gets flustered he’d awkwardly giggle and play with his hair, that gorgeously soft hair, or the way his eyes light up when he sees his friends or the way he moans when he eats a really good scone, or just how he has so much passion about the things he loves and how his eyes kind of narrow and he bites her lip when he’s concentrating on something, likes he’s numb to the rest of the world or when you’re talking and he just looks at you and makes you feel like there’s no one else in the world he wants to see more than you. Like you shone brighter than any star that he could see for miles, he was the sun, and Baz was just a planet, trying his best to get as close as he could without getting burnt. And the little smattering of freckles across his face, what he wouldn’t do to touch those freckles… his step-mother had always told him that humans were left-over stardust, but Baz doesn’t think he ever really believed her until he saw Simon Salisbury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agatha and Baz's band is basically The Regrettes, and the song is 'Coloring Book' from their album 'How Do You Love?'
> 
> here's a link if you wanna give them a listen, the snowbaz vibes are off the charts:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22nhmMnSLgk

**Baz:**

“BASILTON!”

Agatha’s voice rang through the house, high and shrill. Baz could hear his roommate groan from the other side of his bed. Couldn’t they just get an alarm clock like normal people?

“BAZ! BAZZY BEAR! BAZZY POO!"

“For Crowley’s sake, Wellbelove!” Baz yelled, as he rolled out of bed. “I’m on my way!”

“We have to leave in like 10 minutes!”

“I’m well aware!”

Usually, Baz tried his best not to wake his roommates as he left. He, Simon, Wellbelove and Bunce had been living together for almost 5 years now. Ever since they were 17… Agatha’s family was moving to the states, Pen’s brother went to college, Simon’s family was… going through some stuff, he doesn’t like to talk about it, and Baz just wanted an excuse to get away from his family. How the hell was he supposed to hate his step-mother if she was just so nice? So, with a little help from Rainbow and Cath, they ended up splitting the rent between the four of them, a nice 2 bedroom apartment in the middle of town. It was weird at first, sharing a house with your arch-enemy, his girlfriend and your only other mutual friend, but they made it work. 

Nowadays, more often than not, Simon and Baz ended up sharing a bed. Lately, Simon’s nightmares became more frequent, more intense, and what was Baz supposed to do? Watch his kind of friend suffer? It was pure torture spending his nights curled up with his co-star who he was desperately in love knowing he is probably heterosexual and therefore can never return his feelings, but it seemed to help, and at the end of the day, Baz wanted to help. No matter how he tried to hide, he did care for the idiot, even though the idiot could never care for someone like him…

Now, said idiot was clinging to Baz’s waist, whining as his roommate stood up and tucked him back into bed.

“Shut up, Snow…” Baz whispered, running a hand gently through his friend’s curly auburn hair, “It’s barely 9 am, you should sleep some more… We’ll be back in a bit, don’t fret.”

He avoided Wellbelove’s smug stare as he walked downstairs, reaching for the door, unable to meet his friend's eyes. 

“Don’t-”

“Well, well, and here I thought all gays were useless-”

“Nope, just you.”

“There goes my hopes for a civil conversation…”

“Can you just play some music and start the car?’

Agatha flipped a switch and the car was filled with a happy jingle. Bas was really only half-listening to the radio hosts rambling, opting instead to flick through his Instagram feed, when he heard his name.

“You loved them as witches when they were Agatha and Basil, now here they are, with the number 1 hit that’s sweeping the nation, here’s “Coloring Book” by the Bayonettes!”

“Ugh, this is our top hit?” Baz couldn’t help but feel a bit put off. Of all of their emotional, heartful songs, this was their number 1 hit? His dumb love song? His ridiculous pining?

“What can I say it’s catchy.” Agatha said absentmindedly, as she turned a corner. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, creating a second drum beat, humming along with the tune radiating through the car. “It's kind of heart-wrenching ya know? Seems like your dumb gay yearning just scored us a hit. Plus, people probably enjoyed Penny and Si’s back up vocals.”

He ignored her in favor of focusing on the tune blaring through the car's speakers. He supposed it was a good song (he certainly hoped so, he’d poured a lot of emotion into this one.) He just wished it wasn’t playing in the cars of everyone in the fucking country, was it too obvious, was it going to clue the nation in on his hopeless crush? Although he supposed, Agatha was the vocalist on this particular track. Maybe their audience would think she’s still hung up on him (even though she technically broke up with him)?

_ ‘ _ _ Let's forget about the reasons why we cannot sleep _

_ And focus on the fun over realities _

_ We can open up the window and sing with the bees _

_ Yeah, we'll open up the window and scream with the trees’ _

Baz never really  _ meant  _ to write about his friends, it just kind of happened? Songwriting requires emotion, and the songs were always so much better when he drew on real life. Still, he hoped Simon didn’t figure the subject of this particular song (or the various others he had written about him), or if he did, he wouldn’t be too mad about mentioning his nightmares… He couldn’t help it, all of his songs found a way to come back to Simon damn Salisbury.

_ ‘I can't believe you're sitting next to me _

_ Just open up your eyes and tell me, what do you see? _

_ Do you see somebody looking back at you? _

_ Or do you see somebody that's in love with you?’ _

It was hard to say when exactly Baz fell for Simon. Though, it was in fact Simon who had done the falling, but that was a whole other can of worms. All he knew is that for the past 11 years, he’d been absolutely head over heels for the boy. How could he not be? The way he just … is. Falling in love with Simon was a gradual process. It started simple. Baz would just notice small things, like how when Simon gets flustered he’d awkwardly giggle and play with his hair, that gorgeously soft hair, or the way his eyes light up when he sees his friends, or the way he moans when he eats a really good scone, or just how he has so much passion about the things he loves and how his eyes kind of narrow and he bites her lip when he’s concentrating on something, likes he’s numb to the rest of the world or when you’re talking and he just looks at you and makes you feel like there’s no one else in the world he wants to see more than you. Like you shone brighter than any star that he could see for miles, he was the sun, and Baz was just a planet, trying his best to get as close as he could without getting burnt. And the little smattering of freckles across his face, what he wouldn’t do to touch those freckles… his step-mother had always told him that humans were left-over stardust, but Baz doesn’t think he ever really believed her until he saw Simon Salisbury.

“You’re doing it again.” Agatha chimed, playfully nudging Baz, making him jump a bit in his seat.

“Uhm, what exactly, was I, hm, doing?”

His friend rolled her eyes as she turned another corner, shooting him a look of complete and utter disdain.

“The Simon thing, where I’ll say one thing and you’ll spend an eternity gazing wistfully into the distance, like an old-timey housewife, wondering, when oh when will her beloved husband return from the war-?”

“Ok, ok I get it.” Baz would argue that he's rather good at hiding his emotions, but he could tell from the smug look on Agatha’s face he was blushing, obviously caught.

_ ‘And I wanna know what you're thinking about _

_ When you're looking at me and your dimples coming out _

_ Do you see someone looking back at you? _

_ Or do you see someone that's in love with you?’ _

“I knew this song was about Si!” She practically hollered, despite the glare that Baz shot her. “I didn’t know you had a thing for Simon’s backup vocals! Is that like a ki-?”

“Whatever!” Baz cried, cutting his friend off before she could say anything to further humiliate him. He loved his friends, but sometimes he could swear they made it their life’s mission to mock him. “Snow’s a much better bass player than he is a singer…” Baz elbowed his friend slightly. “That’s your area of expertise, eh?”

“Stop it with your flattery, it won’t save you from high society.” She shook the car gently as she pulled up at the club. “C’mon, we’re late.”

Ah yes, the day Baz had been dreading for weeks, the day when his semi-utopian existence would come crashing down, the day that he could never survive…

“Happy Birthday, Ms. Grimm!”

Don’t get him wrong. Baz loves his step-mother, his father on the hand…

“Basilton.” 

“Father.”

“Basilton!” Daphne let go of Agatha’s arm, and held her arms open. “Darling, come here and give me a hug!”

As much as he wanted to play it cool, he couldn’t help himself. He beamed, spinning his step-mother around, her long dark hair whipping about, as she laughed uproariously.  “Happy Birthday Mother.”

“Thank you dear.” She reached up to cup his face, smiling fondly as she spoke. “Look at you my boy, so big and strong…”

“Mother…” 

“Right, right” She giggled, winking. “Wouldn’t want your mom embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend.”

Baz coughed awkwardly, ignoring Agatha choking on her drink behind him. “Agatha and I aren’t together, Daph…”

The short woman waved her hand dismissively. “Matter of time.”

Agatha seemed to have developed a sudden coughing fit, as she doubled over trying to hide her laughter. Baz scowled, awkwardly patting her on the back, when this was over he was going to kill her.

The party itself was going fine, Baz supposed, although his mother and Agatha both seemed to have taken it upon themselves to try to drag Baz out to dance, he managed to evade that, thank Merlin. He instead spent most of his time watching Agatha and Daphne talk animatedly. He supposed it was good that they got on so well, maybe if it all went to hell, he could just marry Agatha, it wouldn’t be too bad, would it? 

He felt his phone chime, as he got a text. He saw Agatha perk up and shoot him an absolutely shit-eating grin. Nevermind, an eternity with her would drive him mad, and not in the fun way…

Still, he supposed, he should probably check his texts. He pulled out his phone to see his notifications.

**6 new messages from Simon:**

**Simon:** _ Morning! _

**Simon:** _ I just turned on the radio and I heard you new song! _

**Simon:** _ It’s really good! _

**Simon:** _ Do we need eggs? _

**Simon:** _ I feel like we should get eggs… _

**Simon:** _ Oh lawd penny is yelling at me cause we don’t have eggs i fucking knew it _

Baz couldn’t help chuckling into his champagne, despite the dirty look his father shot him. How was he even attracted to this idiot, or maybe this was exactly why he was…

“Who is it, darling?” His mother asked, peering over from her seat across Baz to try to see his phone.

“Oh it’s just Simon, I-...” Baz was about to put his phone away, when he got another message from Simon. 

**Simon:** _ Tell your mom that I say hi _

**Simon:** _ and also happy birthday _

**Simon:** _ also where do i go to get eggs???? _

He sighed, before turning back to his Mother.

“He says to tell you happy birthday,” He got up, kissed Daphne on the forehead and began to head towards the bathrooms. “Sorry I better take this before he gets himself killed by Bunce.”

**Baz:** _ How do you not know where the supermarket is? _

**Simon:** _ I know where they are, I just don’t know which one??? _

**Baz:** _ just go to Ebb’s, she loves you _

**Simon:** _yeah yeah_

**Simon:** _ So _

**Simon:** _ we’re getting the new scripts in like 20 mins _

**Simon:** _ thots? _

**Baz:** _ yes you are _

**Simon:** _ ha ha ha _

**Simon:** _ but srsly _

**Baz:** _ idk _

**Baz:** _ i guess i’m excited _

**Baz:** _ it’s just like _

**Baz:** _ there’s just two more seasons till it’s over _

**Baz:** _ end of an era y’know _

**Simon:** _ yeah it’s kind of bittersweet _

**Simon:** _ oh shit dude go back to your mom’s thing _

**Simon:** _ ags just texted me _

**Simon:** _ she says your dad is gonna be pissed _

**Baz:** _ See you later Snow _

**Baz:** _ Don’t die without me _

**Simon:** _ I would never ;) _

**Simon:** _ bring cake on you way back tho _

Despite Wellbelove’s all too smug look when he got back or his father’s glare, Baz couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the function.

**~**

It can never be said that Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was not a good son. He did, after all, stay behind with Agatha to help his parents pack up after the party, instead of going home to read his new script like any reasonable person. He supposed it wasn’t absolute torture, Daphne was playing their new album and Agatha was singing and dancing about, and father was being civil for once. 

“Basil, could you pass me those streamers?”

“Sure.” As much as he tried to avoid eye contact, he couldn’t help peeking at his father. For all he tried to be uncaring, his father’s opinion did matter to him. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t told him yet…

Maybe he would’ve tried then. Maybe he could’ve talked to him. Maybe this whole sorry tale could’ve ended better if he’d just had a second to reach out… But just as he was about to speak, Baz’s phone started to ring. He grabbed it quickly to see-

**_[Incoming Call From Simon]_ **

He practically bolted to the bathrooms to pick up his call. It wasn’t that Malcolm Grimm disliked Simon Salisbury, it was that he absolutely fucking hated his father (or whatever Mage was to Simon at this point). Honestly, Baz couldn’t disagree, for all that Simon was kind, good and caring, David Mage was cold, calculating and fucking ruthless. But, a small part of Baz wished his dad liked Simon a bit more, or at least didn’t scowl everytime they mentioned him.

“What is it, Snow, I’m kind of busy-?”

“Did you know we’re gonna fall in love this season?”

“I- uh,” Baz blinked stupidly, in the dark. He did a double take, he couldn't possibly be saying what he thought he was-? “What?”

“Yeah, we end up as a couple by the end of this season!”

Baz tried grab something from Simon’s tone, was he mad, disappointed, to be honest he sounded just as upbeat and happy as usual, but he couldn’t possibly-

“But, we’re-”

“Blokes? Yeah that’s what I thought, but I guess Gem and Rain have always been progressive, and I guess it kind of makes sense, y’know?”

“What?”

“Yeah, your whole arc is like, you only fought me because you were trying to hide the fact that you were madly enamoured with me the whole time, and you kept going for Agatha the lovely to make me jealous and get my attention, it’s kind of genius actually. I guess last season we fought the Humdrum, this season we’re fighting the homophobes, huh Baz? Baz? Baz?”

Oh, he was going to kill Cath Avery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i love daphne grimm with all my heart and soul????


	3. (Not) A Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a small thing, still so innocent to the horrors of the world. He watched his mother cough up blood day after day and still when he met Gemma, he smiled. He truly believed that if he stayed positive and tried his best, he could save them all.
> 
> Sometimes Gemma wonders what she could have done to save that kid.
> 
> David Mage was a horrid man, she’d always known. He took over Watford Studios from Natasha Pitch at the young age of 27, and he was ruthless. He fired half their employees, ‘budget cuts’ he called it, and treated people like objects instead of, well, people. He saw his son as something he could profit from, something he could abuse, and he almost did. So Gemma decided to make a world full of magic just for Simon Salisbury Snow.
> 
> ~
> 
> Gemma T Leslie wanted to give Simon someone to love

**Gemma**

Creation was hard. Gemma had always found it simpler to simply observe. She had spent her whole life observing and it had always served her well. So when Rainbow asked for her help to create a fantasy series, she was at a loss. How could she take note of something that didn’t exist? 

And then she met Simon Salisbury. 

He was a small thing, still so innocent to the horrors of the world. He watched his mother cough up blood day after day and still when he met Gemma, he smiled. He truly believed that if he stayed positive and tried his best, he could save them all.

Sometimes Gemma wonders what she could have done to save that kid.

David Mage was a horrid man, she’d always known. He took over Watford Studios from Natasha Pitch at the young age of 27, and he was ruthless. He fired half their employees, ‘budget cuts’ he called it, and treated people like objects instead of, well, people. He saw his son as something he could profit from, something he could abuse, and he almost did. So Gemma decided to make a world full of magic just for Simon ~~Salisbury~~ Snow.

First came Penelope Bunce. She was 12, the same age as Simon. They got on like a house on fire. The way they spoke to each other it sounded like they’d known each other for years, and Gemma knew she had found Simon a right-hand woman, an aide for his schemes and the brains to his brawn. And from her was born Penny the Wise.

Then came Agatha Wellbelove. She seemed so perfect. Even at that age, Gemma could see her future clearly. Silky blonde hair, kind brown eyes, a smile that could light up a room, this girl was going places, she was going to be a real it-girl. But beneath all that ‘perfection’, Gemma saw something deeper. This child, no matter how much her family tried to shape her, ‘fix’ her, was going to love. She had so much love to give, perhaps it was a ‘unique’ type of love, but by Merlin, she had a lot of it. Maybe she could give some of it to Simon, be the sister he never had. And so, from her was born Agatha the Lovely.

And then there was Basilton. Baz was unlike any child she had ever met. His mother had been this straight-laced, elitist snob, and yet she somehow gave birth to one of the nicest children she had ever met, although that might just be Daphne’s influence. Even after Davy took over, Daphne and Fiona would bring him to the studio, it had been where he was born after all. He would run around, talking to anyone who would listen, smiling and laughing. So how was it that the two sweetest children Gemma had ever met immediately decided they hated each other upon meeting? Was it the fact they were so similar or were they too different? Had their father’s mutual rubbed off on them? How could these two perfectly suited souls repel each other so? The week of auditions and callbacks, they argued non-stop, and Gemma almost gave up. And then “it” happened. They had a fight on set, but it went far too wrong. Simon ended up falling down a flight of stairs, he insisted Baz had pushed, but Gemma could tell that Baz would never. Nonetheless, surely it was professional suicide to cast them both opposite each other? She thought as much, before she saw them.

Baz must have felt guilty about the whole ordeal, and so there he was. Crouching by a sleeping Simon, pressing his legs, and humming him gently to sleep. Gemma had known Simon since he was an infant, and she knew how long it had been since he had been able to sleep peacefully. Ever since Lucy fell ill, and Davy got custody he’d… well, that wasn’t Gemma’s place to say. But somehow, despite having only fought and belittled each other for the last few days, Baz had managed to care for the boy without even thinking to ask whether he needed care. 

That day, Gemma knew that Simon Salisbury could be loved. All she had to do was make sure was that Simon Snow was loved first. And so she created Basil the Grim, Simon’s nemesis, but an eventual ally.

When 14 year old Simon came crying to her because David was yelling at him for liking a boy, she didn’t need to ask who. When he came back two weeks later dating Agatha, well, it wasn’t what she had planned, Penny seemed upset, and Baz couldn’t look either of them in the eyes, but she supposed it made sense. And so just as Agatha Wellbelove cared for Simon Salisbury, Agatha the Lovely cared for Simon Snow. 

When 14 year old Baz came crying to her because a) he was gay and he didn’t know who to tell, and b) because the only person he’d ever fallen in love was in love with someone else, she didn’t need to ask who. She just held him as he cried, stroking his back and whispering words of comfort into his hair. And so as Baz Grimm-Pitch pined from afar, so did Basil the Grim. When 17 year old Baz said he needed help moving away from his parents, she didn’t hesitate. She just did what he asked. When Simon, Agatha and Penny decided to move in with him, she didn’t ask for any explanation, she just helped. After all these years, she had come to think of these kids as her own, and so anything she could do to care for them, she would.

When Simon Salisbury and Agatha Wellbelove broke up, so did Simon Snow and Agatha the Lovely. When she saw Simon and Baz making amends and truly becoming friends, she nearly cried for joy. And when Cath absentmindedly mentioned ‘Simon not even realizing that he’s in love with Baz!’ to Rain and her, she knew that it was all coming together. She had seen the way those boys looked at each other when they thought no one was watching, the way they cared for each other from afar, the way they always had each other’s backs. 

Like she said, Gemma was never good at creating, but with these kids she never really had to, all she needed to do was give them a little shove in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'al ever cry while writing fic


	4. I'm down for the count (and I'm drowning in them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no clue why he thought he could have a good day. Not after… THAT.

**Simon**

He had no clue why he thought he could have a good day. Not after… THAT.

Maybe it was because Pen and Baz were making scones when he woke up? He didn’t like waking up without Baz, but he could make an exception for scones. 

_ Penny had been blasting the Hamilton Soundtrack, Baz was laughing and singing along, both covered in flour. Pen laughed from her seat on the countertop as Baz belted a verse, and Simon couldn’t help but stare. _

_ “ _ _ Boy, you got me helpless! _

_ Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm _

_ Helpless! _

_ Down for the count- _ _!” _

_ “Baz-” Simon started, before being cut off by Baz. He’d been hoping to talk about the new script, or at least get to ask about how his mom’s birthday had gone. Instead, he found spinning across the room in some strange waltz with his former-nemesis. On any other day, Simon would’ve tried to get away, but today was going to be a good day, so he just laughed. _

_ “- _ _ and I'm drowning' in 'em! _ _ ” _

Or maybe it was that Baz offered to drive him to the hospital, instead of his usual moaning, groaning and begrudging acceptance?

_ “Simon?” Baz had asked, waving a hand in front of his face. “Hello-o? Anyone home, or are you just going to keep gaping at me?” _

_ “I-, uh, I just-” Simon cleared his throat awkwardly, “Just drive, please?” _

_ Baz scoffed, momentarily turning back into that snarky bastard Simon was so used to (whose company he actually enjoyed, no matter how hard he tried to hide it). _

_ They drove in silence for a while, Baz humming along to his song blaring through the radio. _

_ "I'm down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em" _

_ “Seriously, though, what’s up with you?” Baz said, turning slightly to look at Simon. “You’re being… weird.” _

_ “Me? What did I do this time?” _

_ “You’re all… quiet and stand-offish,” He looked almost genuinely concerned (or maybe that was just wishful thinking). “Usually you’re blabbering your head off. So what’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing! I just…” Simon sighed, rubbing his eyes, he didn’t know why the idea of Baz being kind made him feel so… it didn’t matter anyway. “Why are  _ _ you _ _ so upbeat today, huh?” _

_ “Well, excuse me for trying to be nice. Thought you’d appreciate it-” _

_ “I-! I do, it’s just… weird…” Simon peered at Baz in the mirror, “Like first name basis weird.” _

_ “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” _

_ “You called me Simon.” _

_ “You must be more sleep-deprived than I thought.” _

_ “Baz.” _

_ “Simon.” _

_ “You just-!” _

_ “No proof.” _

_ “You are so… forget it, let’s not argue…” _

_ “This is hardly arguing, this is banter.” _

_ “What’s the difference?” _

_ “Banter is between friends or at least people who won’t push you down staircases.” _

_ “Oh for fuck's sake, Baz-!” _

Maybe it was that they spent the rest of the drive laughing and joking, maybe it was that Baz, Basilton fucking Pitch, was actually smiling at him. 

Or maybe it was that his mom was in a good mood herself, when he went to see her.

_ “Simon!” She had held her arms open, inviting her son in for a hug. If you’d seen her smile, you’d think she was steadily recovering, with a bright future ahead of her. Suffice to say, Lucy Salisbury was not on the verge of recovery. _

_ “Hey ma, it’s good to see you-, whoa whoa!” Simon cried, catching his mother as she coughed into her handkerchief. “Ma, what did we say-?” _

_ “I know, I know,” She rolled her eyes, still beaming at her son, ignoring the bloodstains splattered across the white cloth in her hand. She and Simon did their best to tune out their grim surroundings. “I’m not meant to exert myself…” _

_ “And so you’ll listen to your doctors, for once, I hope.” _

_ She groaned, throwing her head back with a gentle smile. _

_ “Oh, Simon, what’s the point of listening to that quack-” _

_ “Ma-” _

_ “-when you and I both know I’m not getting out of here anytime soon? Why can’t I just ...enjoy myself?” _

_ “Hey, don’t be so negative!” He replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. “For all we know you could still-” _

_ “Simon, let’s cut the crap, I don’t need it. Tell me about yourself, where is that Basilton of yours? Doesn’t he drive you?” _

_ “Yeah, but he’s outside.” _

_ “Simon!” His mother slapped his arm, “How many times do I have to tell you to invite your friends in?” _

_ “Well, for one, we’re not exactly friends, secondly,” He continued ignoring the pointed look his mother gave him, “The doctors only allow one visitor at a time. And Baz isn’t… big on hospital’s…”  _

_ “The poor dear... Well, if you ever convince him, I’d be happy to see the son of an old friend.” _

_ “You? And Malcolm Grimm?” _

_ “No, no!” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Natty Pitch, Mitali and I were as close as peas in a pod back in our school days. But, we drifted apart when I broke up with Mits and then there was Davy and… well, I really would like to meet Basilton oneday.” _

_ And so this was their routine. Once a week, Simon would drive down, and they’d sit and talk, and laugh, and he’d tell her all about what they were doing with Chronicles or about how Penny or Agatha had said something funny, and she’d tell him all the hospital gossip. He’d become very invested in the whole love triangle between Sammy, Levi and Gayatri, and they loved him here, he was polite and talkative, he brought a little life with him on each visit. Nurse Mary said that Lucy was always happier after his visits. His ma didn’t have much family nearby, her parents had sent her to boarding school here from the States, so they really only had each other… But at least he had his friends… Still, Lucy Salisbury never failed to stay optimistic and cheery, so he would do the same. _

Whatever it was that put him in such a good mood, it certainly didn’t last. 

The table-read had been going fine, sure it was a bit awkward ‘romancing’ his roommate with his ex-girlfriend in the room, but they were all friends, they were cool, right? THey were certainly laughing over the whole ordeal during their snack break, when-

‘“Where the FUCK is Gemma Leslie?”

David Mage had a… nasty habit of storming into crew meetings, but Simon didn’t think any of them had ever seen him this angry. His father had never been a particularly calm man, but this was a whole new level of pissed.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, I want some goddamn answers!”

“Mr. Mage, will you-”   


“No, you listen! I wanna know why my son is-!”

“Davy, please,” Gemma said, as she emerged from the writers room, Rain and Cath by her side. “Refrain from being so crass around set, or I will personally call Mitali from her lovely retirement to personally kick your ass.”

Simon gulped, watching as his father turned towards him. It had been a long time since they’d lived under the same roof, but his glare was still just as biting as ever, Simon couldn’t help but feel a familiar dread creeping over, making him flinch back.

He felt Penny’s hand grab his arm, and Baz’s rest on his shoulder. His eyes flashed briefly to Penny’s face, oh god, she looked ready to attack. He looked up at Bz, and the taller boy gave him a small smile.

He couldn’t bring himself to linger on that smile.

“Simon,” His father barked, “Come on, we have to discuss this-”   


“Do you?” Rainbow yelled, “Cause last I checked, writers get full authority on what goes through.”

David Mage was getting angrier by the second, he stalked towards Simon, grabbing his arm, and pulling him away from Penny. He heard Agatha gasp, and he felt Baz's arm catch his other arm.

“Let go of my son.”   


“You’re no longer his legal guardian, you have no say over what he does.” Baz shot back, coolly, not moving his hand from Simon’s arm, or his gaze from Simon’s father.

“I’m still the one who raised him! I think I should get a little say on wheth-”   


“You hardly raised him,” Agatha cried from behind Baz. “You had custody for 13 years, and you only actually took care of him for, like, 5!”

“Stay out of this, kids.” He snarled, before Penny piped up.

“No, they’re right. You can’t just come in here, try to manhandle our friend, and expect us not to defend him.”

“Guys,” Gemma called, coming towards them. “That’s enough. There’s only one person here whose opinion on the issue actually matters.” She turned her gaze towards Simon.

He gulped, as all the eyes in the room focused on him. Baz squeezed his arm reassuringly, and Penny nodded.

“Well, I think it’s, uh, nice?” He felt his father’s glare turn on him once again, “I mean, it makes sense for the character arcs, they’ve always had like, chemistry and stuff-”

“You have got to be joking!” He blinked in surprise, watching his father laugh. “You can’t honestly want your character to become a-”   


“He said what he said. If he and Basilton give their consent, I don’t see the problem, David.”

“The executive boards-” Davy said, Simon could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

“-Think the new season will do great. We already ran the whole thing by them.”

“You’re kidding!” Practically the whole building could hear him yell, David Mage was practically shaking. “How’d you get the almighty Fiona Pitch to agree to this?”

“She’s always a sucker for good representation. And she thinks it’s a good narrative arc.”

Simon watched his father let out a low, mirthless laugh, before pointing his finger at Gemma

“Fuck you! You better believe this isn’t over, you,” He turned to Simon, “We’ll be talking about this later, and you,” He snarled at Baz, “Should learn some fucking respect, watch yourself.”

“Back off, Dad.” Simon muttered, “Just go.”

He watched his father’s face turn from shock to rage, as he marched away, yelling something about how ‘we’d never work in show business again.’

“Well? What are you all standing around for? Show’s over, we need to get back to work!” Cath barked, after a brief moment of silence.

Simon let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Penny gave his hand a squeeze, concern painted across her face.

“You good, Si?”

“Yeah, I’m..” He took a deep breath, before finishing. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, well, if he comes around here again, I could always call my mom.”

He laughed, softly, thinking of how furious Pen’s mother would be if she ever found out.

“Please do so, Bunce, I would literally pay to see Mitali beat up the Mage.” Baz chimed in, his arm still entwined with Simon’s.

“I’m pretty sure she’d do it for free, Baz.” Agatha added, smirking knowingly down at Penny.

“Even better.”

“As much as I love this discourse, could we please stop talking about beating up my dad?” Simon cut in, unable to hide his smile.

“Sure thing, Salisbury.” Baz said, playfully, nudging his shoulder.

Simon beamed. He couldn’t remember feeling this in tune with Baz since before he and Agatha started dating. Maybe the breakup had been for the best? It felt like old-times, like they were a real team.

“Thanks, by the way,” Simon said as they made their way home later that day. They had wrapped up on set, but Penny and Ags left early, and they took the car, so Simon and Baz would have to walk. “For standing up for me.”

“Of course,” The tall boy smirked at him. “What did you expect me to let him push you around? I did enough of that when we were kids…”

“I didn’t know you were so willing to fight for me.”

“I’d always fight for you,” Baz said, still gazing down the road ahead of them. “I think I’d fight everyone for you.”

Simon felt his heart lurch, did Baz not even realize what he was saying? He couldn’t mean-

“God, I sound ridiculous. This whole ‘white-knight-lover’ thing’s really gotten to me, eh? Gemma will be thrilled.”

Oh. Of course, it was just another part of his role. Why wouldn’t it be? They always found little bits of their story winding into real-life, and Baz was an actor, first and foremost. And Simon wasn’t even- Baz couldn’t be… the whole notion was ridiculous…

And yet... he found it hard to look Baz in the eye.

So yeah, not a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck the mage, also mitali and lucy dated in high school and the mage was her rebound fight me


	5. Blueberry Eyes Seem To Make Time Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Baz said he wanted to cuddle with Salisbury, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing the first bit way too much

**Baz**

When Baz said he wanted to cuddle with Salisbury, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind…

“Basil… please stay with me…” Simon sobbed, cradling Baz’s limp body closer to his chest, on his knees in an ominous wood. “Please… I need you! Basil!”

The blood was gushing out of his wound too fast, and Baz could feel the flames creep ever closer, threatening to swallow him whole. He blinked away his tears, trying to smile as he gently cupped Simon’s face, trying to wipe away his tears.

“Snow… Simon… Hey, don’t cry… We always knew it had to be like this… There was no way-”

“Don’t say that, Basil, please!” Simon ran his fingers through Baz’s hair, his other hand pressed on the wound, trying to prevent as much blood as possible from slipping out, but to no avail. Baz reached for Simon’s now bloodstained hand, and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

“Simon… I need you to know-”

“Please, don’t do this-”

“Simon, it’s alright-”

“You have to keep breathing, Basil, look at me-!”

“It’s the end for us-”

“Please, please, no-”

“I love you… I have always loved...” Those were the last words Baz uttered before he felt his eyes begin to close, his arms and legs going limp, as he succumbed to his wound.

He could hear Simon’s wailing, as he cradled Baz’s limp body.

“Basil, please, no, no, no,” He whispered desperately into Baz’s hair. “I need you to know… I never got to say that I- ... I lo-”

“CUT!”

Baz threw his head back groaning. Not again. How many times was he gonna die dramatically in his roommate's arms until Gemma and Rain were satisfied?

“Baz, try showing us more pain, Simon, remember you’re heartbroken! I want tears and snot!”

They were lying in the middle of the forest set up they had arranged for this scene, Rain yelling at them from her chair on the other side of the set.

“How the hell am I supposed to make my sobbing any worse?” Simon moaned, holding his hand out to pull Baz up. “Anymore, and it’ll just get in your hair!”

“Please keep your snot at least 5 ft away from these gorgeous locks, Salisbury.” Baz smirked, “Some of us actually put quite a bit of effort into our appearance.”

“Oh really? I thought you just rolled out of bed looking like a vampire with a penchant for florals.”

“I can’t help that I was born perfect, no need to be so jealous.”

“Says the guy covered in ketchup.”

“Excuse you, this our makeup crew's newest, most realistic, highest caliber blood,” Baz smirked. “This blood is designer! My blood is Gucci, yours is Goodwill.”

Simon chuckled at that, reaching forward to push a hair out of Baz’s eyes (Crowley, this boy was going to kill him). “Pretty sure my blood would be higher quality, seeing as it’s, y’know, in my body? Where it should be?”

“Such disrespect for a man on his deathbed?” Baz feigned horror, going limp in Simon’s arms again, dragging him to the floor with him. “And here I thought you truly loved me! Yet now, you abandon me!”

“Baz, no! No-!” Simon shrieked, giggling as he Baz collapsed on top of him.

“I can’t stop, Gravity and Death are coming to claim me! Tell Daphne I love her, and donate all my organs to science, except for my middle finger, you can keep that.”

“Baz! Get off me, you big lump of-”

“I can’t hear you, over the sounds of my violent death! Oh no, I see the light... blood, BLOOD AND… death.” He let Simon push him away, as he laughed. They were now both covered in the (ketchup) blood, and couldn’t stop giggling.

“Get a room!” Penny called from across set, which Baz responded to by flipping her off.

“Fuck off, Penny!” He cried in false-disbelief, “Can’t two fully heterosexual men roll around in each other’s blood and cry over their corpses without you 'Millenials' making it a thing?”

He saw Cath choke on her coffee in the corner, and Penny was laughing as well, but he couldn’t help but notice how awkward Simon got at that comment, flushing and avoiding Baz’s gaze.

“Let’s go, I think I’m done for the day.” He said, pushing past Baz, towards Gemma and Rain.

Baz sighed. This was how it had to be. No one could know about his true feelings for Simon, not when he had no chance of reciprocating, when it could derail Baz’s whole life. 

“Fine by me, Snow… Fine by me...”

The four friends rode home in silence, Simon almost purposefully looking anywhere but at Baz. He couldn’t help it, Baz thought, It was all fake anyway, what did he expect?

Baz dropped Penny and Simon back home before he and Agatha ran down to Ebb’s to grab some groceries.

“I still think it could work.” He said, finally breaking the silence.

“Baz,” Agatha groaned, arching her eyebrows as she turned to face him. “We’ve already discussed this.”

“You can’t honestly think it would be easy.”

“Of course not, but I’d rather have to face that, then…”

“Oh, is my company truly so terrible?”

“You know what I mean, Baz…” She trailed off, her fingers lingering over a pack of biscuits. “I don’t want to sacrifice my own happiness for the sake of someone else’s.”

“I just… wouldn’t it just be perfect?”

“I don’t want to be perfect, Baz, I want to be happy.”

They walked back home, talking about the new scripts, all of the ridiculous scenes Baz had to do with Simon, Agatha teasing him all the way. He knew she was right, in his heart of hearts, but he couldn’t help but wonder if his happiness was worth his life?

He’d barely had a chance to open the door before he felt Simon’s hand on his own.

“Oh good, you’re home.” The auburn-haired man said, absentmindedly, pulling Baz upstairs into their bedroom. “We need to talk.”

“Right…” Of course, he knew. Baz had been too obvious, it was all going to come crashing down. “I know I was-”

“We need to practice being in love.” Simon blurted out, suddenly, face redder than a poppy in bloom.

“-out of- Wait what?”

“We’re filming the whole ‘dramatic reunion’ thing tomorrow, and I figured, we should at least try to look like we’re a… y’know.”  
  


“So…” Baz hoped he wasn’t blushing, please dear Merlin let him not be blushing. “What do you suggest we-”

He stopped mid-sentence, and his brain didn’t register exactly why, until a few seconds later, completely short-circuiting when it did.

Simon ‘Snow’ Salisbury was kissing him. Simon. Him. Shit.

He didn’t even fully realize what was happening until he felt Simon drawing away, clearly flustered.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I-” He only got so far, before Baz pulled him back in, bringing his lips to meet Simon’s once again. 

Baz could feel Simon unraveling in his arms, all of the tension he carried in his shoulders melting away. He pushed him against the wall, clasping his hands gently, as Simon moaned into his mouth.

Shit.

He pulled back after what felt like an eternity, maybe it was, maybe it could be. HE would kill to spend an eternity entwined with Simon Salisbury.

“So…” Simon started, lips still red and swollen. God, how Baz’s wanted to feel those lips again.

“So…?”

“So, uh, yeah, that should work, it’ll be fine, thanks, see you tomorrow.” Simon stammered, pushing past Baz, running out of the house. “Yup, uh bye!”

Baz took a deep breath, steadying himself, before collapsing on the bed, and trying to sleep. Simon didn’t come back that night.

The scene was fucking fabulous. Rain and Cath loved it. Gemma knows something is up, but neither of them would tell.

He couldn’t keep this up much longer. Anyone with half a brain cell would know soon, and Baz was running out of options.

“Wellbelove.” He said, marching into the living room.

“Baz, what’s-”

“I need it. I need to do it.” He took her hands, pleading.

  
She looked at him with something he couldn’t decipher in her eyes. Pity? Relief?

“Alright.”

Baz had always been a great actor, he just had to play the part a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: they had us in the first half not gonna lie  
> my sister: you??? wrote it???  
> me: your point?


	6. all I wanted was your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assorted texts from The Gang TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update because no thoughts head empty, actually that's a lie, many thoughts BUT ONLINE FINALS ARE COMING FOR MY SOUL

**groupchat: Make Klance Canon**

**gem:** ok but srsly does anyone know where simon is????

**coin_babe:** i’ve tried calling him like 20 times but he won’t answer???

**Rainbow-writes:** did something happen?

**Rainbow-writes:** what are we missing here?

**literal_goddess:** last i saw he was with baz and then he just kinda ran out?

**american-shepard:** maybe they had a fight or sm ???

**Kit-cath:** no he wouldn’t have overreacted so much if it was just a fight

**Coin_babe:** you don’t think it was anything serious do you???

**literal_ goddess:** wouldn’t si tell us???

**Kit-cath:** maybe we should ask baz?

-

_Baz Pitch_ -> **Simon**

_Snow where the fuck are you?_

_Salisbury, you’re killing me here_

_Pretty sure Gem’s gonna kill me if you don’t pick up ur phone_

_SIMON FUCKING SALISBURY ANSWER ME_

_Am i that bad????_

_Fine!_

_Whatever!_

_Go ahead and ghost me! I don’t give a shit!_

_…_

_…_

_Ok, but seriously, are you ok?_

_Merlin’s beard, Salisbury_

-

 _Gemma T. Leslie_ -> **Baz Pitch:**

_Tyrannus Basilton Fucking Pitch_

**Oh shit first name**

_EXPLAIN_

**WHATEVER THIS IS I AM INNOCENT** **  
  
**

_So where is simon?_

**_…_ **

**Ok maybe i’m not so innocent but**

_BAZ_

**It’s not my fault!**

**HE started it!**

_What are you, 7?_

**Oh dam that grammar do be impeccable tho**

_BASILTON, SO HELP ME_

**Ok ok!**

**I may have**

**MAYBE**

**Been alone with simon**

**And we fought**

_…_

_Basilton…_

**With our lips?**

_BASILTON_

_THIS IS A CRITICAL UPDATE???_

_WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED????_

_I HAVE BEEN PREPARING FOR THIS DAY FOR OVER A DECADE BASILTON_

**Sweet merlin woman**

**Also no????**

_BUT IT’S CANON???_

**HE RAN AWAY**

_Ok but you said he started it_

**Yeah and then disappeared**

**Idk gem sounds hetero to me**

_Don’t you dare spread such blasphemy in my presence_

**You’re bi???**

_Exactly, only PARTIALLY hetero_

**true true**

**You think Salisbury’s … y’know *gestures vaguely***

_Are you asking whether he’s queer or alive_

**Yes**

_Fair enough_


End file.
